


When We First Met

by Dihydrogen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dihydrogen/pseuds/Dihydrogen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas' hair changes as his relationship with Dean does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We First Met

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the song When We First Met by Hellogoodbye. 
> 
> Basically just a bit of schmoopy drabble centering around Cas' hair.  
> Doesn't have any basis in canon-verse.
> 
> I don't have a beta or anything, so all mistakes are my own. I'll apologize for them now, and feel free to point them out to me so I can go in and fix them. Thanks!

Castiel doesn't have hair the first time he meets Dean. He has a shadow of dark fuzz over the round shape of his skull, the tell-tale signs of a complete shave that happened not too long prior. They meet at an old-school drive in where they see a double feature for just six bucks. Dean is there because he doesn’t say no to Sam unless there is a good reason. Cas is there because you don’t say no to Gabriel, no matter the circumstance.

Gabriel flags them over, and Dean maneuvers his Impala into the space next to  Gabe’s audacious yellow and pink Volkswagen Beetle. Cas is leaned up against’ Gabe’s car, arms folded across his chest, no hair, and a gaze harder than diamonds. When Dean comes over to introduce himself, he pushes up off the car and clasps Dean’s large hand with his own. It is a quick, firm handshake. Cas’ eyes seem to soften.

They introduce themselves. “Sam’s brother,” Dean says.

“Gabriel’s sibling,” Cas replies.

Cas explains that Gabriel shaved his head while he was sleeping. Dean and Cas get along very well.

****

The next time Dean sees Cas he has purple hair. It’s shaggy, hanging down into his eyes and glowing faintly in the club’s lights. Cas came with Gabriel, and likewise Dean with Sam. They all sit in a booth together and talk. Gabriel leads Sam off to court women. Dean leaves Cas to his own devices to talk to a blonde at the bar.

The woman is a lost cause, and Dean eventually returns to the table. Cas has not moved, just stares disinterestedly at the waves of undulating bodies on the dance floor. He explains that Gabriel put purple dye in the shower head. Dean laughs and Castiel smiles.

Dean does not leave again, and they get drunk together.

“They get along very well,” Sam says as he and Gabe carry them out.

****

His hair is greased back when Dean realizes Cas is attractive. Dean waits tables at a classy french restaurant because Sam knew the manager. Cas is cleaner than Dean has ever seen him, a well fitted tux, no stubble. He’s there with a red headed woman who introduces herself as Anna.

Dean serves them. They seem content on the first course. Cas sits politely with his hands folded in his lap. His disinterest is mild. When Dean brings the second course, he can see slight hints of a frown around Anna’s cheeks. He chats with them for a minute- a first date, Anna says. Dean nods. They seem bored when the third course comes, and Anna has left by dessert.

Cas stares blankly at the two slices of lemon chiffon pie set on the table. Dean apologizes, “Didn’t know she left.” Cas invites Dean to sit down, so he does. Cas explains that Gabriel said you had to fix your hair on dates. They eat pie and stare at each other for a while.

****

Castiel’s hair is a mess the day Dean realizes he wants to kiss Cas. Dean is hanging out with Gabe and Sam, Star Trek marathon. Cas has just rolled out of bed and padded into the living room. His hair is sticking up into the sky and impossibly stiff. He sits next to Dean on the couch and commentates on the show.

Sam and Gabe run to the store to get brownie mix. Castiel makes coffee and explains to Dean that Gabriel put hairspray in his hair while he slept. Castiel sits back down on the couch. They stare.

“We should go out some time,” Dean says.

“Okay,” Cas replies.

They sit close enough for their ankles to brush.

****

When they do kiss for the first time, Castiel’s hair is blonde. It’s New Years day and Cas and Dean had been banished to the living room to sleep. Sam was holed up in Cas’ room, and Gabriel in his own. They curled up on the couch together and fell asleep just like that. Cas is the first to wake in the morning.

Gabriel intercepts him in the bathroom and says they need to get a haircut, in honor of the New Year. Cas lets Gabriel talk him into it.

When they get back his hair is platinum blonde, and Dean nearly chokes on his coffee. Gabriel bribed the hair stylist to dye it blonde, Cas explains. Dean laughs and loops his arms around Cas’ waist.

“Can I kiss you?” Dean asks.

“Yes.”

And so he does.

****

His hair is neat the day Dean asks for his hand. They’re back at the drive in where they first met. They’re laying on the hood of the impala, Cas’ head tucked into the crook of Dean’s neck. The movies roll to a finish. Dean has been fidgeting the whole night. They sit up criss-cross applesauce with their foreheads pressed together while they wait for the parking lot to clear out, as they normally do. They talk.

“I love you,” Dean says. It’s the first time and he’s nervous.

“I love you too,” Cas replies, without missing a beat.

Then Dean begins recounting their relationship. He talks about their hair, sheepishly, as if it’s childish to measure their time together with it. Cas listens intently, with a smile. Dean explains it all, the best he can.

“We get along very well,” Cas agrees, when Dean has finished. And then he explains, too. About how Dean’s hair was cropped short when they first met, how it was dyed black at the club, how it had grown all the way to his ear lobe when he was working at the restaurant, how it was honey brown the first time they kissed. He describes his growing love through Dean’s growing hair.

When Cas has finished, Dean lets out a breath of laughter. They are smiling at each other. The cars have long since gone.

“Will you marry me?” Dean asks, because it’s all he wants.

“Yes, I will,” Cas replies, because it is all he wants too.


End file.
